Soft and Warm
by Azumaya Miyuki
Summary: Pernyataan cinta yang berawal dari puisi...


**Soft and Warm**

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter dan seluruh isinya adalah milih Ayah saya, Togashi Yoshihiro -dicubit ama Pak Togashi karena seenaknya bikin gosip-

Hahaha… setelah 'menggerebek' buku catatan seorang Killua Zaoldyeck, kini giliran saya melihat-lihat isi dari buku catatan milik Kuroro Lucifer dan Kurapika! *dijitak ama mereka berdua*

Sepertinya, saya menemukan beberapa puisi bertema cinta (?) yang kebetulan mengisi beberapa lembar buku catatan mereka…

Bagaimanakah puisi dan kisah-kasih mereka kali ini? Ayo kita saksikan secara berjama'ah…

* * *

**Kuroro Lucifer:**

_Aku menyayangimu, kupu-kupu mungilku…_

_Senyumanmu membuat hatiku hangat_

_Andai aku dapat terus bersamamu_

_Pasti takkan kusia-siakan waktu ini_

_Teruslah tersenyum untukku_

_Agar bahagia yang sempurna kudapatkan_

_Suatu 'kekuatan' untuk menjagamu_

_Teruslah tertawa untukku_

_Hanya itu saja yang dapat membuatku bahagia_

_Aku akan melindungimu selamanya…_

**Kurapika:**

_Aku ingin tersenyum, tapi hatiku perih_

_Aku ingin tertawa, tapi hatiku sakit_

_Kadang jiwaku menjelma sedingin salju_

_Tak dapat menyentuhmu_

_Jari-jariku kelu_

_Terbungkus rantai petaka_

_Yang kuciptakan untuk membelitmu_

_Aku tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit ini sendirian_

_Bolehkah aku membaginya denganmu?_

**Kuroro Lucifer:**

_Aku memang manusia yang berdosa_

_Entah kenapa baru kusadari sekarang_

_Betapa bodohnya aku!_

_Aku yakin engkau takkan bisa memaafkanku seutuhnya_

_Dendam di dalam hatimu, selamanya tidak akan melebur dan menghilang tanpa bekas_

_Bagai paku yang ditancapkan pada sebilah papan_

_Ketika dicabut, bekas paku itu masih tercetak jelas_

_Seperti itulah luka hatimu_

_Jika dengan mendengar ceritamu_

_Bebanku bisa berkurang, walaupun cuma sedikit_

_Aku akan mendengarkan dengan sepenuh hati….._

**Kurapika:**

_Andai tak ada dendam di antara kita_

_Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan_

_Tapi aku tidak bisa berdusta_

_Dendam itu masih ada_

_Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan_

_Kenapa kamu bunuh keluargaku?_

_Tegakah hatimu untuk menyiksa dan mencungkil mata mereka satu persatu, padahal disaat yang sama mata itu 'menjerit' kesakitan?_

_Aku tak bisa bayangkan_

_Apakah sebegitu dalamnya keinginanmu untuk membuatku menderita?_

_Dulu kamu hancurkan hidupku_

_Sekarang kamu jerat aku sehingga ku jatuh cinta kepadamu!_

_Sebenarnya, apa maumu?_

_Apa yang kamu inginkan dariku?_

_Jawab aku, Kuroro!_

* * *

Dingin. Betul-betul dingin. Seolah tak ada lagi kehangatan di dunia ini. Butir-butir salju turun sedemikian deras. Pucuk-pucuk pohon dan kelopak bunga telah tertutup oleh salju yang kejam, membuat bumi menggigil.

"Kurapika?"

Seorang cowok 'cantik' dengan mata biru indah menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Kukira kamu tak akan datang," ujarnya sambil menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda yang bertubuh tinggi, berambut hitam, dan memiliki suatu tanda di keningnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu masih menungguku? Nanti kamu sakit!"

"Tidak apa-apa… Aku 'kan sudah janji, aku akan menunggu sampai kamu datang, Kuroro…" Kurapika menjawab dengan bibir gemetar.

Raut wajah pemuda yang bernama Kuroro itu langsung berubah drastis. Ekspresinya yang tadi sedingin salju yang turun hari ini, mendadak menghilang…

"Ya sudah, kamu pakai mantelku ini ya," ucap Kuroro seraya memberikan mantel hitamnya kepada Kurapika. Kurapika menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Nanti kamu kedinginan…" kata Kurapika.

"Aku nggak apa-apa. Kamu saja yang pakai," sahut Kuroro. Namun Kurapika tak kunjung memakainya. Tampaknya ia masih memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo, cepat pakai!" Kuroro setengah memaksa.

Kurapika diam saja. Dia malah mendekati Kuroro dan memakaikan mantel itu ke tubuh mereka berdua.

"Dengan begini, kamu juga tidak akan kedinginan," Kurapika berujar.

Kuroro nampak terkesiap. Dia diam sambil memperhatikan Kurapika, yang kini berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

Hampir 10 menit mereka berdua terdiam di bawah siraman salju…

"Kok jadi begini?" kata Kurapika memecah keheningan.

"Apanya?" tanya Kuroro tak mengerti.

"Walau sudah pakai mantel punyamu pun, aku tetap kedinginan…"

"Karena sebenarnya yang sedang 'dingin' itu adalah hatimu," Kuroro nyeletuk, sementara Kurapika kaget dan kembali terdiam.

"Mungkin…" sahut Kurapika dengan suara pelan.

"Sini," Kuroro tiba-tiba memeluk Kurapika. Erat sekali, namun lembut. Pipi Kurapika langsung merona merah.

"Nggak kedinginan lagi 'kan?" Kuroro bertanya.

"Mmm… tidak…" jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih ya, Kuroro… Aku sayang deh sama Kuro-pi!"

"Apa?"

"Ah, nggak…" Kurapika tertawa kecil. "Aku nggak ada bilang apa-apa, kok!"

Sebetulnya Kuroro tadi mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Kurapika. Kurapika memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang aneh, namun Kuroro merasa tak keberatan karena yang memberinya julukan itu adalah Kurapika.

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Pika-chan…" Kuroro berbisik lembut.

**

* * *

**

Kurapika:

_Rasa benci di hatiku hilang ketika kamu memelukku_

_Yang kurasakan hanyalah…_

_Sebuah kehangatan_

_Yang sulit untuk diungkapkan_

_Aku ingin selalu disisimu, Kuroro…_

**Kuroro Lucifer:**

_Keraguan di jiwaku sirna ketika aku memelukmu_

_Yang kurasakan adalah…_

_Secercah kelembutan_

_Yang sulit untuk digambarkan_

_Aku ingin selalu mendampingimu, Kurapika…_

**- TAMAT -**

~ Note:

Yatta! Akhirnya saya kembali membuat fanfic gaje dengan format one-shot.

Cuma kali ini saya menghilangkan unsur humor di fanfic yang kali ini.

Semoga minna-san sekalian suka ya!

Jika dibaca dan direview akan sangat menyenangkan bagi saya… -dihajar massa-

Nah, sekian dulu ya.

Sankyuu ne'!

-Azumaya Miyuki-


End file.
